galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaamo Club
Located in the Shima solar system, orbiting planet Kaamo, the Kaamo Club is a space station club originally owned by Mkkt Bkkt, which was attacked by pirates often. During a raid, almost everything was stolen so Mkkt Bkkt gave up the station and offered it to Keith T. Maxwell for 50 buskat and 30 million credits. However, it can also be purchased for $0.99 in the Add-Ons section After purchasing the station, the Kaamo Club becomes Keith's home station. Ships, weapons, equipment, and commodities can be stored and switched at the station for no price. In other words, it becomes a personal armory. Note: This feature is NOT available for nokia n9 without the Valkyrie addon. Do not be confused with the excessive version numbering differences between meego (nokia n9), android and iOS (apple ip{ad,hone,od}). Accessing the Shima System There are two ways to get put Shima System on the map: *Through the game storyline - Mkkt Bkkt will ask you to defeat the pirates that are beseiging his Kaamo Club space station. *Buy the "Kaamo Club" add-on as an in-game purchase - this is the quickest way to get access to the Shima System and Kaamo Club. Buying the add-on means that you can start storing old ships and items at the Kaamo Club much sooner in the game. The Shima System will appear on the normal star map (see screenshots below) and can be accessed from several jump gates or by using the Khador Drive. Storing Ships at Kaamo Club Once you own the Kaamo Club, you can store old ships there when you buy a new ship. To do this, buy a ship at any other station and you'll be asked whether you want to "Sell" or "Keep" your old ship. Choose "Keep" and the old ship will be put in storage at the Kaamo Club hangar. If you are a collector of ships, you can buy a ship and store it at the Kaamo Club hangar but continue to pilot your original ship. To do this, choose "Sell" when buying the "collectable" ship - this will put your original ship up for sale at the hangar where you bought the "collectable" ship. Then, buy back your original ship and when asked what to do with the "collectable" ship, choose "Keep" and the collectable will be stored at Kaamo Club hangar. You can then continue your journey in your original ship. You can store an unlimited number of ships at Kaamo Club, even several of the same type of ship. Changing Ships at the Kaamo Club Fly to the Kaamo Club and go in to the hangar - "buy" the ship in the usual way (it doesn't cost anything as you already own it) and that ship will then be made active. Your original ship is automatically put in to the Kaamo Club hangar should you want to use it again later. Equipment and Commodities As the Valkyrie trailer states, you can collect up to 400,000 billion tons of equipment and commodities at the Kaamo Club. Buy the items at other stations, then go to the Kaamo Club hangar and "sell" them - you don't get any money for them, you're just putting them in to storage. You can later "buy" them again at the Kaamo Club hangar, for free as you already own them. It's a good idea to stockpile rare commodities, particularly those used for blueprints. This way you can buy things cheap when you find them, and then store them for use later. Mining Ores *Orichalzine *Gold Trivia *﻿ The Kaamo Club is located in a non-factionous system, however, the station and the jumpgate are from Mido. *Although the station is of Midorian origin, there is no faction logo inside the station. *The system has its own music, separate from the others. *Missions can't be found in the Kaamo Club's Space Lounge. *Kaamo is the only planet in the Shima system.﻿ *Pre-1.0.6, a bug exists in which you need to have more money than the price of the item to withdraw it. For example you need more than $360,000 to withdraw the Rhoda Vortex. *According to the feature trailer, the Kaamo Station can store up to 400,000 billion tons of storage, is 10 miles in length, and can safely contain up to 20,500 crew or inhabitants inside. *Contrary to popular belief, the Kaamo Club is NOT a part of the Valkyrie expansion. It was added in the 1.0.5 update to the non-expanded game alongside the release of Valkyrie. ﻿Gallery IMG_0135.JPG|Detailed view of station neon signs IMG_0140.PNG|Empty space lounge at Kaamo Club IMG_0142.PNG|Shima system on star map IMG_0143.PNG|Kaamo is the only planet in Shima System IMG_0144.PNG|Stockpiling ships - from Betty to VoidX IMG_0145.PNG|Two Veterans in the Kaamo Hangar IMG_0146.PNG|Stockpiling blueprint items such as AMR Extinctors and Liberators. Category:Add-Ons